Let's Be Us Again
by RemyLeVampiress
Summary: Set after Red Ragtop, so I recommend that one first. It's been just over five years since Remy LeBeau and Anna Darkholme have went their separate ways. Now fate has drawn the former lovers back together once more. Can they find themselves once again?
1. Welcome to the Xmen

Ok someone brought up my Red Rag Top story as continuing on. I never really said it was a one-shot though I didn't plan on continuing it, but I changed my mind. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men, wish I did, but I don't.

The clean, crisp air and lightly trafficked streets outside the city limits helped clear Remy's head. Memories of Anna had bombarded him after seeing that girl in the car at the stoplight. It was as if Anna's memory had to make up for the time Remy had succeeded in pushing it away. Now though as tall trees loomed on either side of him on the back road he was at ease once more.

Ororo had given Remy the code that would open the gates to the school. As he was coming up the long paved driveway that ran through the grounds, he expected to see a school like any other. He was surprisingly shocked at what greeted him though; it looked not so much like a school as it did an enormous mansion. "Mus' be one o' dem rich prep schools." He muttered as he drove around the circle drive at the front of the school and parked his Harley. It gave one last rumble before cutting off. Remy removed his helmet and hung it on the handle bars of the motor cycle and fished a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses from an inside pocket of his brown trench coat, putting them on.

Remy unhooked the large duffle bag from where he had it strapped across the back of his bike. Instead of a door bell like he would have expected the place to have, there was a large metal knocker. After pounding it to the door he waited, hoping Ororo was going to answer instead of some other person, after the way the day had gone he really didn't want to deal with having to explain everything to some stranger about why he was here. The door swung open revealing a statuesque figure with coffee colored skin and a great mane of long white hair. "Bonjour Ro." Remy said smiling. Storm smiled warmly, "Remy my friend, I am glad you came." she said reaching out to hug him. "Come, the Professor is waiting to meet with you." Remy raised an eyebrow "Waitin' fo' Remy? How he know Remy be comin' today?" Ororo smiled secretively, "The Professor just knows these things Remy. It is something you will learn soon enough." She stared off to the side as if she were hearing something Remy could not, and then she smiled looking back at him. "Shall we?" she asked taking Remy's arm and ushering him inside.

In front of the Professor's office Ororo's hand was poised ready to knock when an educated sounding voice called "Please show our guest in Ororo." Remy raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ororo as he followed her inside. The office was painted a darkened shade of red and had hunter green carpet. Behind a polished mahogany desk seated in a wheel chair was a bald man who had an air of sophistication and intelligence about him. "Welcome Mr. LeBeau, I'm pleased you've taken Ororo's offer to come to the school. I hope your trip was pleasant enough; it was quite a ride for you. Please have a seat." He said motioning to the leather wingback chairs. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Charles Xavier."

Remy took a seat while Ororo moved to stand at Charles side. "Yeah, it was a decent trip." He answered, in spite of the red car and memories it brought back. "So Ororo say Remy migh' be able t' get a real job here?" He asked. Xavier laced his fingers together as he looked at Remy and nodded, "Yes that is correct Mr. LeBeau." "Remy be fine Professor, or Gambit, answer t' both." Remy interrupted.

Xavier smiled to himself, "A self imposed moniker, you truly are fit for this Institution Remy." Ororo laughed softly while Remy simply looked confused. "As I was saying," the Professor continued, "We have recently added French to the curriculum here and, well I must be getting absent minded in my growing age because I forgot to hire a teacher and none of the rest of the staff are fluent." Remy looked skeptically at the Professor, there was just something about this man that told Remy he was not the kind to simply forget to hire a teacher for a new class. Ororo was no help either, whenever he looked at the African beauty she simply smiled innocently.

"Also," the Professor continued, "I was hoping you could assist us in manners of security. Ororo has shared some of your more…colorful, past and we both feel your expertise in such matters would be of great help. You already know this is a school specifically for mutants and also know how human/mutant relations are currently. We have a large number of students living here on campus Remy and their safety is my utmost concern. I have no doubt that you know most any security system and could find ways to break through, which would illuminate its flaws. If you could, in addition to teaching, work on the security system with Kitty, the resident technological wiz, mostly attempting to get past the system it would be of great help to us."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Basically what y' be sayin' is dat y' want Remy t' try an' break in t' de school." Xavier nodded and Remy cracked a smile, "Sounds like fun, but y' sure y' want Remy teachin' de petites? Remy don' got no formal education from a university y' know." Once more Xavier nodded and smiled warmly, "I am aware of this Remy, but do not worry. I am certain you will do wonderfully. Here at the Institute we operate on a set of rules all our own in a way. There is just one more thing I would like to discuss with you before we conclude this meeting."

Remy nodded, "Alrigh' go ahead." Remy was surprised when Ororo spoke up instead of the Professor, "You recall when we met three years ago Remy, when I was in a bit of trouble and you helped me. I told you about a team of people I worked with, a group who fought to protect mutants and humans alike."

"Of course, Ro, what dat got t' do wit' now?" Remy asked resting back against his chair getting comfortable. "Well Remy, that group is known as the X-men and this school is our home. We operate under Charles' dream, hoping to achieve it within our own life times." It was now that the Professor spoke up, "My dream is quite simple, yet quite difficult to obtain Remy. I want nothing more than to see mutants and humans living peacefully amongst one another, for mutants to be treated fair and just, with equality and humanity; not discriminated against for being chosen to inherit the next stage in evolution."

Remy huffed crossing his arms across his chest, "Sound nice enough Professor, just a regular Mart'n Luther King ain't y'? Remy hate t' be de one to bust y' bubble though, but de way t'ings be goin 'tween humans an' mutants ain't too good. Remy jus' don' see it gettin' any better any time soon."

Xavier listened politely even if Remy was criticizing his dream. He had expected it even, from the life Remy was coming from, of course he would have a pessimistic out look on the way of the world today. No doubt Remy was one of the mutants who were attacked simply due to his unique red and black eyes, which was likely why he wore such dark sunglasses even inside the mansion. "This is exactly why we need you Remy, to join our team to fight the hatred in society, to not only keep the peace but protect the innocent as well." He said.

Remy looked skeptically at the Professor, but even as he told himself this dream was destined to fail he found himself accepting the proposal made. "Alright Professor, seeing as Remy got not'in better to do, he gonna accept the job offer. Now Remy ain' sayin' that it be permanent, consider it a trial run. We see how dis all work out, Remy don' like it he gone. D'accord?"

The Professor and Storm both smiled, "Excellent, welcome to the Xavier Institute and the X-men Mr. LeBeau, Remy." He said. "Storm will show you to your room. Please feel free to tour the grounds. Tomorrow morning you'll have a Danger Room session just so we can get an idea of your power levels."


	2. Enter the Wolverine

Ororo guided Remy to the wing of the mansion where the adult's rooms were found. The entire area was decorated in a style that was simple yet sophisticated. The carpets were a lush crimson color, the walls painted more of a deep wine with potted plants and the occasional polished end table. They turned the corner after coming up from the stairs and past by the first door. They stopped at the third door down and Ororo used a key to open the door. Remy stepped inside followed by Ororo, and tossed his duffle bag on the bed. It was decorated simple enough leading Remy to assume that it was done to allow the occupant to decorate according to their tastes, make it their room, not just a place they slept. "This is will be your room Remy. Your key." She said handing it over. "Now would you like a tour of the grounds?"

Remy shook his head "Naw Ro, Remy t'ink he'll take a look by himself if y' don't mind."

Ororo smiled at Remy and nodded, "Very well then, I'll leave you to get situated. When you are ready you may move your bike to the garage where the rest of the staff's vehicles are parked." She added before leaving Remy to his things.

Little more than thirty minutes later Remy had put away all his things and had gone below to move his bike. Outside he saw a group of male students gathered around it gesturing and talking amongst themselves. "Excuse moi filles, but Remy be needin' t' get t' his bike." Immediately the boys parted and backed up to allow him through.

"That's a nice bike." A red head boy said. "Mr. Logan has one too, but it's a little different from this one."

"Mr. Logan's is way better than this one though." Added a boy with short green hair and pointed ears, almost elven like.

"No way," said yet another boy, "This is the newest model, it's better by far than Mr. Logan's."

"Yes, but Mr. Logan's is a classic. It kills this one." Retorted Pointy-Ears.

Remy listened to the boys argue about which bike was better, chuckling to himself. "Well we all got our opinions garcons, be sure t' check out dis other bike while Remy in d' garage." He said before mounting the bike and riding it in to the garage.

Inside Remy found a shiny red sports car, a black jeep, a white convertible, and the other Harley that served as a topic of debate only moments before. He steered towards an empty area by the Harley and cut the bike off. The garage grew quiet without the roar of the engine reverberating inside the confinement of it's walls. Remy put the kickstand down and examined the older Harley closely. It was a fine piece of machinery, looked to be from the mid 50's, fully restored with what could very likely be the original paint job. Worth a pretty penny to say the least. Remy whistled in approval, shaking his head to himself. "You two play nice now." He said to the bikes.

It wasn't until he walked past the black jeep that Remy noticed one other car that had been hidden from view, what he saw made him do a double take. A red cabriolet. Like Anna's. Like the one at the stop light. _Mon Dieu, dis ain't ever gonna end is it?_ He thought to himself. Though he knew the car was not the one Anna had, Remy couldn't stop himself from peering in the passenger window at the seat to look for a gash in the upholstery. Remy had his pocket knife out that day when they were parked at the grove and was tossing it around when Anna had the bright idea to scare him. Remy had jumped and inadvertently stabbed the seat with his knife. Upon inspection Remy saw a flawless seat and couldn't help but feel disappointed somewhere deep down.

After a thorough exploration of the grounds, Remy had worked up an appetite and headed back inside the mansion to hunt for the kitchen. He found the dinning hall where all the students ate, which was currently empty except for a few students eating a late lunch. At the front of the dining hall on the left side where students walked through line to get food, was a wooden door with a two by three pane of glass that separated a smaller dinning area from the main one. On the door said "Staff only", it even came with it's own little kitchen area and had another door inside that connected to the kitchen area where the student's meals were prepared. The door was left standing open and Remy heard a gruff voice say "Alright, have fun serving tonight Stripes."

As Remy walked through the doorway, whoever Stripes was had already passed through the other door and was out of sight. Seated at the end of a long wooden table was a man with thick and wild black hair that swept back at both sides. He had stubble on his face and muscular arms that were bent on the table as he ate a sandwich. The man's nostrils flared like an animals as he sniffed the air, his dark predator like eyes snapped to Remy. "I thought I smelled something." He said with a growl. "You must be the new guy Ororo mentioned."

Remy raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, "Well Remy have been tol' he smell good enough t' eat before, but don' get no ideas." The man made a grunting noise, "You'd probably give a person poison if they carved you up for dinner." Remy gave a short laugh, "Remy wounded, mon feral friend, good t'ing he can take a joke."

"Who the hell is Remy?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow in return. Remy pushed off the doorway and stuck his hand out to the seated man, "Remy LeBeau." The man took his hand and gave a hard squeeze which caused Remy to flex his hand behind his back once the man had released it. "Logan, just Logan." The man said. "If you looking for something to eat help yourself." Logan said, jerking his head towards the kitchen area and cabinets.

"Will do." Remy said making his way to the refrigerator. Inside he found milk, juice, tea and soda. He frowned, "De place don't have non beer?" Logan grunted once again, "Charlie don't allow it." Remy frowned and grabbed the container of tea. He poured a glass and drank it, surprised when the sweetness hit his tongue, "Remy don' believe it, a good glass of sweet tea up in des parts." He said surprised.

Logan gave a short laugh, "You can thank Stripes for that. Until you she was the only Southern one on staff." Remy made a note to personally thank this "Stripes" Logan alluded to. Remy made himself a sandwich and sat across from Logan. "So Remy take it y' be a teacher here too?"

Logan nodded, "Self Defense. Some of the kids I do Danger Room sessions with to prepare for becoming X-men."

"Really, y' start trainin' de filles for dat? All of dem?" Remy asked. Logan shook his head, "No, in the time that I've been here just a few every so often go on to be on the team." Both men finished the rest of their sandwiches in silence. Remy pushed his empty plate away and pulled a cigarette from the pack tucked inside his trench coat. "I wouldn't do that bub. Charlie can be pretty strict about his no smoking rule." Logan warned.

"Well, he not around. You don' tell Remy don't." He said shrugging. Logan laughed._Pardon the intrusion Remy, but I must kindly ask you to refrain from smoking indoors and around the students. _Remy heard Xavier's voice say in his head. Remy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, _Sorry Professor._ He thought back as he put away the cigarettes. That was one thing Remy didn't like about telepaths, how they could get inside your mind where you were most vulnerable. Immediately Remy put up the mental blocks he had learned long ago to prevent such a thing from happening again, he couldn't believe he had let them down even for a moment.

"Told ya." Logan said with a smirk. Remy sighed, "So y' can' smoke, an can' drink around here. How y' put up wit' it?"

"Place called Hank's. A bar in the city, nice and quiet, usually no problem with fights. Mutants don't go in there causin' problems and showin' off Hank'll take their money just like he does everybody else." Logan said. "I had planned on going later tonight instead of sticking around here. You're welcome to come along if you want."

Remy nodded, "Sound good to Remy." He said. "Now if'n you'll excuse moi, Remy gonna go do some more explorin'." Logan nodded as Remy exited the kitchen.


	3. Danger Room

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ What was that awful noise? Where was that sound coming from? A callused hand reached out at landed hard on top of a small black alarm clock. One eye opened just a crack, revealing the smallest bit of red iris, and focused on the equally red glowing numbers 5:30. It was almost six in the morning, there was hardly a sound within the mansion; most of the students were still asleep as well as some of the teachers. Remy groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. Being a thief, no, former thief Remy told himself, he normally kept late hours which meant he remained asleep until almost noon usually.

It had been a while since he had needed to wake up this early, but the Professor had wanted Remy to get in the Danger Room as soon as he could in order to analyze his power levels and strengths in combat. Given that they ran a school, most of the Danger Room sessions were held early in the morning before they had to teach or later in the evening when classes were over.

As Remy tossed the covers back he thought that in hindsight perhaps he should not have stayed out so late with Logan at Hank's bar the night before. The two men had rode their Harley's to the bar just before dinner time and remained there until one a.m. drinking and playing pool. They had traded stories about some of the places they had traveled; Logan had been all over the world it seemed and Remy had been quite a few places himself though neither was able to tell the other one exactly what carried them to these various destinations. Everyone had their secrets and it was something the two men could mutually respect. Remy had decided that Logan was a decent guy after all, that if Ororo thought Logan was a good guy then Remy would trust her evaluation. Since they had returned to the mansion so late Remy had not met any of the other teachers and X-men, but there was a meeting after his Danger Room session today where he would be introduced formally to the team.

Remy sluggishly made his way towards the bathroom for his morning shower; he needed some help waking up. He stripped out of his black cotton pants and entered the shower turning the water on hot causing steam to quickly build up inside the small area. Slowly, the water drove away the sleepy feeling Remy had. Fifteen minutes later Remy emerged, droplets of water beaded up on his smooth tan skin.

After drying off, Remy chose to wear the black pants and black body armor shirt, that fit him like a second skin, he sometimes wore when on a job as well as his brown duster which he always wore. That thing was as much a part of him as his eye color was. Though it was big and loose, thus making it something a thief would usually not wear for safety and stealth reasons, Remy always had it with him, the multiple pockets on the coat housed a vast amount of projectiles he used as weapons when charged, most important of all the things within was his trademark deck of cards.

At 6am precisely Remy stepped out of the elevator that opened up to the sterile curved metal walls which lead off in three directions. Ororo had instructed Remy to go straight to the door at the far end and enter there. When Remy entered he heard a voice over an intercom "Good Morning Remy, I trust you slept well your first evening here?" he heard Xavier ask. Remy nodded "Fair enough. So what exactly Remy gotta do now?"

"When you're ready we will start a program which will test your mutant powers as well as your skill as a fighter." Xavier said. "Ororo, Hank, and myself will all be here monitoring your session and ensuring you come to no real harm."

Remy nodded and moved his hand to his left side and unfastened his bo staff from the utility belt he wore around his waist. With a simple flick of his wrist the short metal cylinder extended to over six feet in length. He dropped into his fighting stance and nodded up to the booth over head to signal he was ready.

Instantly the metal room around him shimmered and vanished, replaced by a deserted city street. The sidewalks were cracked, sprouts of weeds shooting up from beneath trying to reclaim the earth from the concrete jungle. The sky was over cast, stormy grey clouds swirled and twisted amongst one another over head, brief flashes of lightening giving it an even more eerie look combined with the faint rumbling of thunder. Dilapidated brick buildings lined both sides of the streets, more of the windows busted than whole and others had large pieces of plywood nailed over front with the word 'condemned' spray painted in black across it's surface. There wasn't a sound to be heard except for the wind whistling between the buildings.

Remy looked around, his senses alive and alert for an attack. He walked slowly through the streets undisturbed, his brow knitting together as the seconds ticked by without event. "Come on now, dis be your test?" Remy said looking upwards at the sky, speaking to the ones in the booth though he could not see exactly where they were. At that moment, Remy felt a vibration beneath his feet and he looked sharply around for the cause of it. Another vibration and a dull thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Glancing down Remy noticed broken chips of concrete jumping on the sidewalk. "What de.." he said even as the noise became louder, the vibrations more intense.

Remy's instincts screamed at him to look upwards to the heavens and just as he did two hazy yellow orbs appeared covered by the clouds. They grew brighter. "Merde" Remy swore under his breath as a giant robot head broke through the clouds. The rest of the body came in to view and Remy took two involuntary steps backwards. "Scanning life form, species: Mutant.", sounded a robotic voice as a purplish beam came out and moved up and down then side to side over Remy before he took cover behind the closest thing to him which was a blue mailbox. "Mutant identified: Remy LeBeau. Capture and retrieve."

The thing held out a huge hand with a hole in the middle from which a huge cable with a three pronged claw that shot out towards the mailbox. Remy flicked his bo staff causing it to recede once more as he flipped backwards from where he had crouched just before the metal claw ripped through the mailbox with a ripping of metal.

Another cable from the other hand was already darting through the air at Remy. Quickly he flipped backwards showing some of his acrobatic skills. On his third back flip he went sideways to avoid the first cable. "Now, now, no touching. It be only de first date." Remy said smirking, reaching inside his coat to retrieve three cards. With cat like reflexes he fanned the three out, charging them until they glowed a vibrant purple-pink and threw them upwards with great accuracy to where the cable was attached to the hand. They exploded upon impact, severing the cable to make it crash to the ground blow.

Remy grinned devilishly as he charged two more cards, planning to relieve the robot of his other cable. As Remy was taking aim the other hand reached out and grasped him tightly. He cursed himself for forgetting the other hand. While he may have disconnected it's cable, the rest of the hand was proving to be quite functional still. "Mutant apprehended, returning to base." The metallic voice said to itself as it turned around and began lumbering back in the direction it came. "De hell you are!" Remy growled trying to work one of his arms free so he could charge something and send this thing to the scrap heap.

He squirmed and cursed and squirmed some more, trying to pry open the hand with his body. The lining inside his coat made him just slippery enough that he could wiggle upwards to free one arm. Once he had that arm free he used it to pull himself further upwards until he was free from the waist up. His legs were still clamped together in the metal hand and from the grip he knew there was no way he was going to get free; it was already painfully tight. Remy had to take this thing out with one swift blow. This was going to take more than a few cards he knew.

Grabbing hold of his trench, Remy pulled the material upwards until the pocket holding his deck of cards was free. Taking ten cards in hand Remy charged up the whole deck and held it in one hand, with his other he flung four cards to the left, three in the middle, and three on the right of the robots neck and used his arms to shield himself as best he could from the resulting explosion. The lights in the head went out as it tilted forward and fell forty feet to the ground.

Without the head, the center of all its circuitry and programming, the rest of the body began to spasm as it started loosing function. Remy began struggling more within the hand as the entire body began falling rapidly towards the ground. A few more feet and Remy would be pretty banged up; he fought harder against the metal joints of the hand as sparks began to fly from the wrist area. A jolt of electricity leapt from one exposed wire to another, resulting in the hand opening up. Remy stood on the hand, balanced perfectly as he rode the hand closer to the ground. Just before it hit Remy retrieved his bo staff, flicked it open to extend and began flipping himself backwards up the arm all the way to the shoulder and pressing the staff to the metal he catapulted himself into one of the broken windows, breaking the rest of the glass out.

Remy tucked himself into a ball and rolled a few times before stopping in a crouch. "Still got it." Remy bragged to himself, his black and red eyes twinkling with excitement. Before Remy even stood up the door behind him bust open revealing a group of men in black body armor wielding guns that certainly didn't look like any tranquilizer guns Remy had ever seen. "Merde again!" Remy said as they opened fire and he crashed through a wall that was comprised of a few thin and half rotted boards. Splinters of wood came down around and behind him, but Remy kept going as the attackers followed, narrowly missing his head with one of their bullets. He ran through an open door and across the room to the window.

Footsteps were right behind him getting closer as he jumped through the window and onto the fire escape. Remy grabbed the rusted iron rail and swung himself around to dash up the stairs three at a time. Shouts sounded below him as Remy once more went through a window back inside, now one level above his pursuers. He quickly assessed his surroundings, he couldn't continue playing cat and mouse with these people; he needed to get rid of them. Remy's gut feeling was these people would not be taking any live prisoners. Another door, the window behind him, a ceiling that was falling to pieces with inch wide gaps between them and a hole in one spot where it had fallen in.

Remy muttered a prayer to Lady Luck and jumped in the air gripping hold of one of the exposed beams. He paused only for a second to breath a sigh of relief that the rest of the ceiling did not come falling down around him. Quickly he hoisted himself through the hole and rolled himself flat on the boards, looking down through a gap at the men as they filed inside the room through the door and the window at the same time. "Where'd that dirty freak go?" One of the men asked.

Another man by the door shook his head, "He never came out the door, we would have seen him if he had." Their rifles leveled they kept aimed, ready to fire at one sight of Remy. "Then where the hell did he go? He couldn't have just disappeared in to thin air." The other man responded back.

"I don't know boss. I've heard some of them can turn invisible and move through objects. Freaky shit if you ask me", another answered in turn. All around them others nodded and grunted in agreement. "What if he's in here right now and we can't see him?" The second man said. Remy chuckled silently to himself as he watched with an eye to the boards, they didn't know how close to the truth they were. It seemed as if they were all there in one spot, having determined this was the only room Remy could have gone in. This was something Remy was more than willing to take advantage of.

"Well if that's the case men, then spray the room", the first man, the one who appeared to be in charge of the whole group, ordered. Immediately the men all opened fire at the surrounding walls, no doubt hoping to hit the 'invisible' Remy. While the guns were going off Remy used the sound to cover the noise he would make as he pulled out the remainder of his deck of cards. He separated the Joker card from the others and began charging the thick stack. The gun fire below had stopped and the men below were talking once more, planning their next move. Just as they were about to leave the room Remy charged the Joker just a small bit and slipped it between the crack to land on the floor below in the center of the group.

Each man looked dumbly down at the Joker as it sizzled, the ghastly painted face withering and shriveling up as the card slowly burned away at itself before making a small "Poof" noise and collapsing to ash. When they came to their senses they all took aim at the ceiling. The last thing they saw was a blindingly bright small rectangle before it blasted the entire ceiling and walls causing it to collapse on the men below.

Remy's trench coat flapped in the wind as the room exploded behind him and he leapt down towards the ground. As soon as he landed the scene around him melted away to be replaced by the Danger Room once again. He looked up to the booth and saw Ororo staring down at him, "Very good Remy. Once you change you can come to the booth and we shall go over your results." She said. Remy made a graceful bow at the waist, "As you wish Ro." He said.

Ten minutes later Remy joined the others in the booth dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black cotton shirt, his auburn hair still wet, his bangs hanging in his eyes on one side while the rest was combed back. He flopped down in a chair casually. The Professor sat in his wheelchair right in front of Remy with Ororo leaning against the control board. "We're just waiting for Hank to return with the results, Remy, and then we'll go over them."

On cue the door opened and through it stepped a large, hairy, blue man. Remy worked hard to keep from flinching in surprise. He put his game face on as if it were not a shock at all. "Mr. LeBeau, pleased to meet you. Welcome to the Institution." The man said sticking out a hand, paw, "I am Dr. Henry McCoy, the residential MD, but please call me Hank, or Beast if you will as I answer to both names. As Shakespear once wrote, 'What's in a name?', though." He smiled showing a fierce set of teeth. Remy put on a smile and shook Hank's hand. "Thanks Doc." He replied.

Hank took the papers in his hand and shuffled through them. "From the test results Professor, Remy's power levels appear to be well up there. I dare say what we saw in the little demonstration below is but a small taste of what he is actually capable of." He said looking over to Remy, "Would I be correct in that assumption Remy?"

Remy put his hands palms up, "Can't be showin' everyt'ing de first time. Somt'in to be said for a lil myst'ry." He said with a grin. Ororo shook her head and smiled as Remy behaved his usual self.

"Indeed." Henry said. "I must admit that even I am impressed with the acrobatic skills you displayed as well." Remy raised an eyebrow and the Professor smiled, "Yes, Hank here is quite the gravity defying one. Part of his mutant ability." He said, to which Remy nodded, "Remy be flattered den." Remy said with a nod of his head and a smirk.

"Yes, and…pardon a moment." The Professor said his eyes unfocused for a brief moment before he continued. "Jean has just informed me that the others are already gathering in my office above." He said chuckling to himself, "I'm afraid we were so caught up in watching your performance Remy that time slipped away from us and we've ran past the time our morning meeting was to start. Shall we quickly wrap this up Hank?" he said kindly.

Hank nodded, "Of course Professor. As we saw earlier, he possesses an ability to think quickly on his feet and improvise when facing unknown adversaries. One question though Remy, we have seen your power is to turn any object into an explosive, but do you know exactly how you do it?" Hank asked, intrigued by the fact that anything Remy put his hands on he could turn into a weapon of great destruction.

Remy nodded, "Sure I do," he said an odd look coming over his face at his next words, "A…doctor I met once s'plained it t' me. Said dat I take de kinetic energy in a object and convert it t' make de t'ings go boom." Ororo stared puzzled at the sudden change in her friend, having never actually heard Remy speak about this doctor before. From the way he looked, the experience must not have been all together pleasant for him despite his calm demeanor.

The Professor seemed to sense the subject was not one Remy was entirely comfortable with talking about and cleared his throat. "Very well then, if that is all shall we all join the others so you can meet the rest of the team Remy?" Remy seemed more than ready to leave the room and the topic of conversation. "Sound good t' Remy." He said rising to his feet, "Lead de way."


	4. Meet the Gang

Before Remy entered behind the others her combed his fingers though his hair pushing it back, only to have it fall back down in his face in that sexy way of his

Before Remy entered behind the others her combed his fingers though his hair pushing it back, only to have it fall back down in his face in that sexy way of his. The Professor was already wheeled behind his desk, hands folded calmly on the polished wood top. In various places around the room chairs were placed, though some people still had to stand. Remy made his way over to a corner where he could see the faces of everyone, yet still be out of the way. He leaned against a bookshelf casually, his ankles crossed just as his arms were. This was one of those times when Remy was grateful for the dark sunglasses he almost always wore, this allowed him to observe the rooms occupants without them being aware of his doing so.

Ororo was next to Hank on a love seat while Logan leaned against the side of it with his arms folded, a gruff expression on his face. Remy caught Logan's eyes occasionally flick towards a tall red head. Her hair was a fiery color and reached down to the middle of her back in a thick mane, she dressed very simple in a pair of khaki pants and a lavender quarter sleeve top. The woman was standing to one side of the Professor, on the other end of the desk stood a man with red glasses wearing a serious expression on his face. He was clean shaven and his hair was neatly parted at the side, his hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were shoulder width apart. Just looking at the man made the word 'leader' spring to mind. Remy snorted to himself; the man looked like a real stick in the mud. There were three chairs in the room aside from the love seat, all three occupied. The one seated closest to Remy was as odd in appearance as the good doctor McCoy; he was blue all over with yellow eyes and a tail which was curled around his waist at the moment that ended with an arrow shaped tip and had pointed ears like an elf.

Remy couldn't help but wonder how people like Hank and this _homme _went around in public without drawing attention. Even with just his eyes to hide Remy sometimes felt on edge that someone might run in to him and cause his shades to fall off to reveal his eyes, or some woman he was picking up might remove them before he thought to stop her and then she'd realize what he was and cause a scene. With a soft ache in his chest Remy thought of Anna and how she never cared about his eyes, how she had been the only one to ever call them beautiful. Remy had found acceptance in Anna, of course it didn't hurt that Anna was also different. A mutant is what their kind had been labled, homo superior; like every person inside this room. Remy shook his head to himself, _Wat' da matter wit' you homme? T'inkin' bout her yesterd'y was bad enough, you wanna drive you self crazy?_

Talking to the fuzzy elfin mutant was a young woman with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail who was talking animatedly, Remy noticed she liked to use her hands when she spoke and seemed naturally bubbly. Remy moved on to the next person who upon first glance did not appear unusual at all, he was probably Remy's age or a year or two younger with short gel spiked brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was doing his best to annoy the person on his other side, who was speaking to Logan, or maybe he was trying to flirt? If so the man had a lot to learn about flirting, teasing and picking at a person was adolescent behavior. If he wanted a woman like the one next to him the man would have to change his approach. And what a woman she was too, he thought as he looked at the final person. The first thing that struck Remy was that she seemed so familiar from this angle. Long, lean legs were covered in denim, she wore a very snug white long sleeved shirt that showed off her upper assets nicely and a pair of matching white gloves. A curtain of straight brown hair reached to her waist marked only by two sections of white hair in the front. It was only once she turned to slap the other man's arm in reprimand for pestering her that he saw her face. She was beautiful, she had porcelain smooth skin, full lips, and the greenest eyes he had seen since… Remy abruptly straightened up in alarm, his heart in his throat. The woman looked over at him with the blank face of someone studying a stranger and then she glanced away without further interest to resume talking with Logan.

Before Remy's brain kicked in once more the Professor had already started speaking. "Good morning everyone. We have a new addition to our staff and the team whom some of you have already met. Mr. Remy LeBeau, code name Gambit, will be joining us for the time being taking up teaching the students French, as well as going on missions with the team. For the sake of time, if you would all introduce yourself after the meeting I would appreciate it, as there are other reasons for this meeting."

"As you have all heard from the news the past few days, there is a Mutant Rights Meeting being held. I, among other mutant activists, will be speaking there on behalf of mutants all over. You, my X-men, will be positioned throughout the assembly to help ensure nothing goes awry." The Professor continued.

Wolverine spoke up from where he stood, "You think somebody's gonna try to start trouble, Chuck?"

"I would like to think that our fellow man is honorable enough to allow our voices to be heard, but my realistic side knows we face a threat from a number of enemies who would take this as an opportunity to make a statement about where they stand on the mutant issue." He continued, a disappointed look on his face, "Any number of civilians will be there protesting and we have all seen the damage a collective of scared and angry people is capable of. There is also the Friends of Humanity who will no doubt be there wanting to cause trouble as well. I want to ensure the safety of those at the meeting, as well as those mutants outside. There will be law enforcement present, but they may not be capable of stopping any mutants from attacking humans, or mutant interference from some of our enemies."

The man standing by the Professor spoke for the first time now, "Speaking of our enemies, one of our contacts has been hearing rumors that Magneto has teamed up with a scientist, unfortunately there is no further information about what they are working on, or who the scientist may be. Let's keep our ears and eyes open for any more we can learn about this people, whatever Magneto is up to we can be sure nothing good can come of it. You never know, it could be something involving the Mutant Rights Meeting, we all know Magneto's opinion of the mutant race. Attacking those protesting outside would be just the sort of thing to expect from Magneto or even one of the Brotherhood."

As the meeting progressed, Remy noticed how smoothly it ran, one topic generally segued in to another and as soon as one person ended what they had to say another would pick up talking. It would seem now that it was Ororo's turn. "In light of all the troubling events going on right now, I think what I have to bring up is something we can all benefit from. The students here at the school have expressed a wish to have a winter dance. It shall come as no surprise that Jubilee wants to head the committee some of the students have formed to organize the event. I told her that I would present the idea to you Professor for your decision."

The Professor smiled, pleased that his students were seeking ways to make their lives as normal as possible and to keep their spirits up during such a stressful time when big decisions which would impact their future would be made. They were just children after all, and there were times when they needed to escape the day to day pressures life brought. "Please tell the students to forge ahead with their plans Ororo, I think it would be just the thing to lighten things up, not to mention I believe it could be a bit of relaxation for each of you as well. It would be a chance to stop being X-men for just one night and be yourselves. Now, if there is nothing further we can end this meeting and begin the day." The Professor waited a few seconds, in which no one said anything, "All right, you are all dismissed." He said.

Immediately everyone who was not already standing rose to their feet and stretched. The first ones to introduce themselves to Remy were the man and woman who had been at the professor's side. The man had a hand at the small of the red head's back as they walked over, obviously they were together. Up close, Remy could see the red glasses wore by the man were practically opaque and fit close against the eyes, much like his own black shades, offering not a glimpse of the eyes which lay behind them. The man offered his hand, clasping Remy's in a firm and professional grip, "Nice to meet you Remy, I'm Scott Summers, Cyclops in the field." He said.

Remy's eyebrow raised up above his shades on the right side, "Cyclops? So, dat why y' wear de glasses, cause y' got one eye?" he asked amused.

The man of course, was not amused, "Hardly. If it weren't for these glasses you wouldn't have a head right now. Cyclops is from the visor I wear over my eyes when we're out in battle, it and these glasses, help control the beams of energy that come from my eyes. I could ask you the same question though." Scott retorted.

Remy smirked and replied smoothly, "Dey look cool." He said. "So Scott, y' gon' introduce de lovely lady wit' y'?"

Scott gave a tight smile, already pegging Remy as the lady man he truly was, "Don't get any ideas LeBeau, she's my wife Je…" but Scott was cut off by the red head who politely held out her hand, "Welcome to the Institute Remy, I'm Jean, one of the residential telepaths." She said smiling warmly. Jean's fiery hair seemed at odds with her calm and friendly demeanor, but then again appearances weren't everything Remy knew. Of course in spite of the obvious good cheer Jean offered Remy immediately tensed up just a bit and locked down the guards firmly over his mind. _Perfect, not jus' un, but deux telepaths_. Still, Remy outwardly betrayed nothing and he kissed the back of Jeans hand, "Never had a lovelier welcome." He said, staring in to Jeans eyes, a stare which she could feel even though she could not see the eyes that bore into her own due to the sunglasses and caused her to blush. Scott cleared his throat and took Jean's hand in his own, "Sweet heart, we have other things to do before classes begin this morning. Excuse us Remy." He said and Jean gave a wave goodbye as she and Scott walked out the office.

Remy was laughing to himself when a voice from close behind him said, "Like don't worry about Scott, he's always like that. I mean he's a great team leader, but way too uptight, y'know?" Remy turned around to see the bubbly young woman who had been talking so excitedly earlier before the meeting started and with her the fuzzy blue elf, or at least that's how Remy saw him. "Yes mein friend, Scott is just a bit prone to jealousy where Jean is concerned, so perhaps it was your suave behavior that set him on edge." Fuzzy said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler as well when we are out and about." When Remy shook his hand he noticed Kurt had only three appendages on each hand, yet another abnormality to contend with. Remy's eyes were beginning to look better and better when it came to having a feature to hide. "Remy go out on a limb here an' say y' be from Germany?" He asked, having heard the man's thick accent when he was speaking.

Kurt nodded and smiled, "You are correct, I grew up in Germany and was even part of a traveling circus there before I came to America to be with the X-men." Kurt had opened his mouth to continue speaking, but was interrupted by the brunette, "Like oh my god Kurt, just hog the entire conversation why don't you?" she said rolling her eyes, but laughing as well. "I'm Kitty a.k.a. Shadow Cat. How do you like it so far?" she asked.

"Pretty good so far, pretty ladies seem t' be in abundant supply 'ere." Remy grinned. For just a moment he switched his gaze over to by the door where the woman with the stripes in her hair was trying to leave, only to be blocked by the young man who was leaning against the door frame talking on and on, apparently oblivious to the woman wanting to get away. "Umm, 'scuse Remy, for a moment." He said, moving around Kitty and Kurt, he didn't want the stripe haired woman to get away.

"Bobby, Ah mean it, Ah really need t' leave. Ah got something Ah need t' do before Ah meet with mah classes." The woman said trying to end the conversation. Apparently she was being too polite to just walk off.

"Come on Rogue, just dinner tonight, that's all I'm asking for." The young man called Bobby said and then noticed Remy come up behind Rogue. "Hey there you are, see you can't leave Rogue you haven't introduced yourself to the new guy yet." He said to Remy. The woman turned face Remy and now, up close, he knew without a doubt that he was staring into a face he had not seen for five years. Sure she had slimmed down just a touch and added white stripes to the front of her hair and even though she covered up with clothes in spite of the warm temperatures, Remy knew it was her. Remy's heart began to race and he thanked the good Lord that he was an expert in keeping his features neutral otherwise he'd probably be making some goofy face or turning red or something equally horrible to give him away.

"I'm Ice Man, Bobby Drake, and this stubborn woman right here is, " Remy went along with the pattern of his earlier conversations and interrupted the man, "Anna…" he said, feeling his mouth go dry as he stared in to those emerald green eyes that still haunted him every time he closed his.


	5. Cornered

Before Remy entered behind the others her combed his fingers though his hair pushing it back, only to have it fall back down in his face in that sexy way of his

Anna stared like a deer caught in headlights; it was really him then. No one else knew her by that name. She had been hoping that the newest member simply bore an uncanny resemblance to Remy, but no, it was him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, damn that poker face of his. Was he glad, sorry he had come here now, were old feelings returning back to him?

"Cat got y' tongue chere?" Remy asked in a flat voice. Anna cleared her throat, blinking quickly to reorient herself, "Ah'm sorry, but Ah believe yo' mistaken, Ah'm Rogue. Now if'n y'all will 'scuse me." She said as she pushed past Bobby and out the door. Remy had tried to grab her as she left, but Bobby had caught his hand and as Anna hurried away she could hear Bobby telling Remy, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't touch Rogue unless you want to end up on the floor passed out."

Anna turned a corner and bumped in to a pedestal against the wall, knocking a vase of flowers over. Anna frantically righted the flowers and ducked inside an empty study room. She stepped behind the open door so anyone passing by looking for her, i.e. Remy, would think the room was empty.

She put a hand to her heart and closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. Anna was angry at herself for acting like this, for letting Remy affect her this way. Why was she hiding like this? Honestly, she didn't know. She just wasn't ready to see Remy. She had started a new life, finally put him in the memories of the past where he should stay. Then out of the blue he shows up, here, at her school. Ok so it wasn't her school per se, but still she had been there five years before him.

But god he had looked good. He had put on a little more muscle, but still maintained his lithe frame. There was a whisper of stubble on his cheeks and jaw as if he hadn't shaved in a day or two. Everything else about him had stayed the same, he still wore worn out jeans and favored his black cotton shirts, his hair still managed to fall in his eyes, and his voice still had that irresistible Cajun accent. With her eyes closed she could practically see him in her mind, the image so vivid she could even smell the cologne he used to wear. Wait a minute… she had a vivid imagination, but even she couldn't make herself smell things that weren't there.

Anna's eyes flew open and she found herself staring at her reflection in black lenses. She gasped and bumped against the wall behind her; he was standing not even two feet away. "How did you find me?" she asked.

Remy reached out lifting a lock of white hair in his hand, letting it slide through his fingers, "Still smell like magnolias chere, jus' followed m' nose. Well dat and y' spilled water out o' de vase when y' knocked it over." He said with the smallest hint of a smirk to the side of his mouth. Leave it to Remy to be cocky about tracking her, not to mention getting so close without her even noticing.

"Damn it." Anna muttered under her breath. She should have known better than to think she could hide from the swamp rat.

"Tsk, tsk, what kind o' language is dat fo' a southern belle like you?" Remy asked with a shake of his head. When Anna remained silent he scowled, "Dat all y' got to say? Damn it? No 'How y' doin' Remy?' or 'Good t' see y' Remy', what about 'Y' look good Remy?" It was Anna's turn to scowl at Remy now, with those damn sunglasses on she couldn't see his eyes to tell if he was just being facetious or if he was actually hurt.

She reached up to his face, "Take of those darn sunglasses so I can see you." She said. Remy's hand closed around her gloved wrist in a firm grip. "Carefull, _Rogue_ wouldn't want t' drain moi dry, now would y'? He spat, shoving her hand away.

Anna flushed guiltily in response. "When y' gonna tell dem y' been able t' control y' powers since y' was a teenager? Better yet, why y' lyin' t' dem?" Remy asked ask he folded his arms over his chest.

Paranoid of being overheard, Anna shut the door to the study, and even though she was annoyed she couldn't help but notice the bulge and shifting of muscles in Remy's taut arms. For a split second she pictured a time when those arms had been around her. She gave a mental kick to herself and shook away such thoughts. "That's none of yo' business why, and y' ain't gonna tell them the truth either, y' year?" she said poking him in the chest with a finger.

Remy frowned and rubbed his chest where her long nail had stabbed at him. "Non, y' wan' t' live a lie dat yo' business Anna, but sooner o' later de truth gonn' come out." He said.

Fire danced in Anna's emerald green eyes, "Don't y' dare try t' tell me anything Remy LeBeau. Ah know who you are an' what yo' famly does! Y' got no right tryin' t' make me feel ashamed fo' lyin' when y' don't even know why. Now, excuse me, Ah have a class t' teach." She said and pushed around him to the door.

Remy pushed his hand against the door, stopping Anna from opening it. "Dis conversation ain't over yet Anna." His childhood sweet heart now glared up at him, "The names Rogue, and fo' now it is." And as soon as Remy moved his hand Anna flung the door open and stormed off.


	6. She Knows Me, She Knows Me Not

Well now, that coulda gone better

_Well now, that coulda gone better._ Anna thought to herself. Now that she was in her classroom, she could think a lot clearer and looking back at the scene in the study with Remy she regretted how she had acted. Of course she also regretted that it had stopped her from getting breakfast that morning; leaving her hungry and frustrated while teaching. Needless to say none of her classes were too pleasant to be in that morning. This was her third class in a row and they had been given the same assignment as the previous two; write the date joined the union, the state nick name, and five facts about each of the states in America. This mind numbing task for her American History classes kept the students quiet leaving Anna time to think. Which of course she did, but everything kept coming back to Remy.

She really_ could_ have reacted better, even when they had been ending their relationship Anna and Remy had still been friendly with one another. The night before she had left home Remy had even come to stay the night with her, holding her tight against him; not wanting her to go. When morning's light had come and Anna awoke it had been to an empty room. Remy couldn't say goodbye and watch her walk away from him again so he had left during the night. The sadness from that day enveloped Anna all over again until it threatened to crush her.

As her watch alarm went off Anna gave a bone weary sigh and rose to her feet. "Alright class, be sure t' finish that assignment ovah the weekend an' be prepared t' turn it in on Monday." Her students quickly left once their things were packed. Normally they lingered and spoke to her, especially the male students who thought she was the prettiest of the teachers and were positively in love with her thick Southern accent. Today though, the classroom was cleared in record timing.

It was time for lunch, and if she didn't put some food in her stomach soon she might have a riot on her hands. Remy might be at lunch now too, so it was as good of time as any to apologize for this morning. She would just explain everything to him about being caught off guard and how this place was a new start for her, how she had wanted to put Louisiana in the past and bury it. Remy would understand, he always had been able to get her like no one else. Hopefully once this was all cleared up they could maybe even be friends again.

Anna found Remy sitting in the staff dining room at one end of the long table so she brought her sandwich and glass of tea over and sat across from him. "Like the tea?" Anna asked, noticing he had a glass of tea and not knowing a better way to start a conversation at the moment.

He nodded but didn't look up from his lunch, "Best I had dis side o' de Mason Dixon line." He said. Recalling his conversation with Logan on the previous day he added, "Lemme guess, you be Stripes."

Anna smile, encouraged by his compliment, "Yup, that's me, well 'least that's what Logan calls me." Remy kind of grunted, "Didn't know dat was a talent o' yours Rogue." Anna laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow, "What you mean you didn't know? Ah've made ya tea plenty o' times before."

Remy raised his head, "Not sure what y' talkin' 'bout Rogue. Must be thinkin' 'bout somebody else, cause I just met y' dis mornin'."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. So that's how he wanted to be; two could play at that game. To think she had been about to apologize. Ha! Taking a card from her mother's book, Anna called up a cool detachment, "You must be right, surely I would remember meeting such a questionable character before." And then she began to calmly eat her sandwich.

Dark eyebrows disappeared behind sunglasses as Remy tried to decide how to respond to that remark. Anna continued eating her food, unphased by his scrutiny. Tension built in the silence until finally Remy shoved away from the table and left. Anna smiled to herself, but the victory felt hollow and soon her food became unappetizing and hard to swallow.

- - - - - - - -

Once classes were over for the day, Remy had went off to find Kitty so they could go over the security system and begin looking for ways to get past the Institute's defenses. Two hours in to their meeting Kitty had already showed Remy the kinds of defenses they had: electric wires, lasers that set off both weapons and switched on flood lights as well as tripping off alarms inside the school, small missiles that were hidden in bushes just powerful enough to knock a person out, trip lines, weighted nets, even holes that were covered up by brush. In Remy's opinion it was pretty good, ranging from ordinary to technologically advanced means of protecting the school. Still Remy was sure he could find a way to get past everything. At a later date they were going to place Remy outside the grounds and have him try to reach the school, but they needed time to give the teachers and student's a heads up so no one reacted like it was a real situation and ended up hurting someone.

Currently Kitty and Remy were huddled around a computer board console looking at eight different screens that flashed to different views every ten seconds. Each monitor showed the footage of two different cameras located on the school grounds.

Remy pointed at one of the screens, "Can y' make one o' dese cameras keep one view, an' move it 'round to scan an area?"

"Sure." Kitty said, tapping away at some keys before grabbing a small joy stick with her thumb and index finger. The image of the front driveway and fountain remained on screen and as Kitty moved the stick, the camera slowly panned from side to side then up and down.

"What de closest camera t' dis one?" Remy asked. "Camera four." Kitty said automatically. "Can y' see dat camera wit' dis one?" he questioned.

"Yeah, see watch." Kitty said swiveling the camera to focus on a grouping of trees, "Camera four is hidden in that group of trees."

"Ok, now make camera four look at dis one." He said. Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Ok." She said, wondering what the point of this all was. She tapped the keys once more and camera four remained focused on the front entrance and zoomed in to look at camera five.

"Good, good. Now do dat wit' every camera." Remy told her. "Like, could you tell me why we're doing this? What are you looking for?" Kitty asked even as she began tapping away once more.

"Simple _petite_, blind spots. Camera ain't able t' see what's directly beneath it, so we need de other cameras t' see for it."

After checking all the cameras they found that none of the other cameras could see beneath camera twelve, so if someone were to make it that far on the grounds and hide beneath it there would be no way to see them. "Gotta do somethin' 'bout dat." Remy said as he rose to his feet and stretched. Another hour had passed and it was time for dinner. "Dat be good fo' t'day Kit-Kat, dis Cajun be hungry."

Kitty jumped up, "Oh my god! I'm supposed to be helping Bobby with dinner duty tonight in the dinning hall and I'm late. Come find me next time you're ready to go over the systems again." Kitty said gathering her things and dashing out the computer room.

- - - - - - - - -

Remy helped himself to a plate of roasted chicken, potatoes, and carrots with peas and sat across from Ororo, ignoring or at least trying to ignore, Anna's presence at the far end of the long table. She was seated sideways in her chair with her back to Remy, looking rather engrossed in conversation with Logan. What was that girl's problem? One minute she acted like they didn't know one another, the next she tried to be all friendly again. Well to hell with that, if she couldn't decide who she was or how to at then Remy would decide for her.

"Remy, my friend, I believe you have killed your chicken quite thoroughly." Ororo said looking amused at him. Remy looked down to find that he had butchered his chicken with his fork while lost in his thoughts. So much for ignoring Anna if he couldn't even get her out his thoughts.

"Sorry Ro, thought it was still movin" he said distractedly.

"You seem troubled Remy. What is it?" Ororo asked.

"Nothin' to worry 'bout Stormy." Remy said, "Just thinkin'. So what dis Remy hear 'bout supervisin' de filles at dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ororo decided not to push Remy any further about what was bothering him and went along with the flow of conversation. "Not just dinner, breakfast and lunch as well. Two of the adults sit in the dinning hall with the students to monitor them and make sure they behave. Tomorrow evening is my turn on dinner duty, but I have plans to go out with Jean for a girls night, it would be greatly appreciated if you could try your first night on duty watching the children in my place." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Remy laughed, "Stormy, y' tryin' t' charm moi wit' a smile?" he asked, "Don't see why I couldn't, seein' as how y' asked so nicely."

Ororo smiled once again, "Thank you so much Remy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to tend to my plants before I retire for the evening." She said, rising from her seat.

"Nite Ro." Remy said as he resumed eating his dinner. Just as Ororo was getting ready to leave Remy stopped her, "Hey Ro, who Remy workin' wit' tomorrow night?" The African beauty stopped in the doorway for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry Remy, I forgot to tell you didn't I. You'll be with Rogue." She said before gliding off and leaving Remy staring dejectedly after her.


	7. Old Hurts

The next day went much better in Anna's opinion

The next day went much better in Anna's opinion. By arriving extremely early to breakfast and enjoying a wonderful packed lunch out by the lake, she was able to avoid seeing Remy the entire day. She had known Remy would stay in bed until the last possible moment and so would not eat breakfast until later, the only part of her plan that she had not been sure of was lunch. She was counting on Remy eating in the cafeteria, preferably with Ororo to keep him busy with conversation. Luck was with her because Remy was no where to be seen on the grounds while she had lunch. All her time in between meals Anna spent in her room grading papers while she listened to some music.

The only time she would possibly have to see him even for a moment would be during dinner and that was only because the way to the teachers dining area was only accessible through the main cafeteria. Anna had never been more pleased to have dinner duty than she was this very moment. With the students to distract her she wouldn't have time to worry if Remy was coming or going. Besides, she was paired with Ororo this evening and she was always pleasant to be around. Ororo exuded calmness and peace, she was easy to get along with and quick to pick up on topics that people did not wish to discuss. They had not had a chance to talk about Remy's arrival, and as far as Ororo knew this would be the first time Anna had ever met Remy so she would likely bring up the subject to see what Anna's thoughts on the new addition were. All Anna had to do would be simply say that she had no opinion either way of the man and then change the subject to something else and Ororo would drop it.

Thirty minutes before dinner Anna jumped in the shower. Once she was out she kept her hair wrapped in the towel while she threw on a pair of black jeans and a hunter green turtle neck. It was warm for a turtle neck, but no one at the institute would think anything of it because as far as they all knew she covered up as much as possible so no one would risk skin contact. Yes, she had to suffer to keep up her lie, especially during the summer and when they were in the middle of a battle and it got hot and sweaty, but it was necessary. Everyone thought she did it to protect others, but the truth was she did it to protect herself.

Anna was halfway through applying her makeup when she stopped and stared at her reflection. Since when did she bother putting on makeup just to go to dinner? During the day at school sure she wore it, but it was common practice for her to take a shower before dinner and go fresh faced to eat with the others. What had made her put it on now? Her mind automatically kicked up an image of a devilish Cajun with glowing red eyes.

Abruptly she scowled and tossed the lipstick back on the dresser, settling for some clear lip gloss. There wasn't time to take off her eye makeup, but at least she stopped herself before the lipstick was on. He wasn't going to get to see that. Of course then Anna thought Remy would probably not notice anyway. Why was it that her mind was flip flopping on itself now? The man had just got here and already her normally clear mind was jumping back and forth with her. First she was mad, then she wanted to apologize for her poor behavior, then she went back to being mad. Then she spent the whole day avoiding him only to primp in front of a mirror subconsciously wanting to look her best when he saw her again and switching yet again from being upset that she had put the makeup on in the first place to being a little glum that he probably would not see or care anyways.

She made a face at her reflection in a childish move and yanked open the top left drawer to grab a pair of green gloves to match her top. As it was, Anna yanked so hard the entire drawer flew from the dresser, hit the footboard of her bed and toppled its contents all over the floor. Her fiery temper flared at herself for not reigning in her strength and creating the mess. Stopping where she was Anna closed her eyes and took three deep breaths to calm herself, something Kurt had shown her to do when her anger got to her. There was no time to clean it up and organize the contents again, so Anna decided to leave it there and take care of it after dinner.

Once she was downstairs Anna dashed in to the teacher's dining area to fix a plate to eat, Logan had cooked tonight obviously from the thick steaks and huge baked potatoes; a man's kind of meal he would say. She went back out to the main cafeteria to sit at the table on the raised dais that enabled the teachers to observe the entire room and keep an eye on the students.

Slowly the tables began to fill as the students made their way through the lines for food. Every so often Anna would look to the entrance for Ororo who had not shown up yet. The minutes ticked by and as the last few stragglers made their way into the cafeteria Ororo still had not arrived. Where was she? It wasn't like wind rider to be late. Was she sick maybe?

After five minutes since the last person had come through the entrance Anna gave up on Ororo coming and decided to go check on her later after dinner to see if she was alright. She did a survey of the room looking for any signs of misconduct before starting on her own plate. While cutting her steak Anna realized she had forgotten to grab some sauce from the teacher's refrigerator and was about to make a quick dash for it when a bottle clinked down on the table. A man's hand was connected to the bottle with work roughened skin, her eyes moved further up a muscled arm until she reached the top. Which is about the time her heart sank. "Damn it" she muttered to herself.

"What was dat chere?" Remy said, raising an eyebrow as he gazed down at her.

Anna looked back at her plate, "Haven't said anything." She said before shoving a piece of steak in her mouth.

She resisted the urge to slide her chair away from Remy when he sat down in his own. He was close enough for her to smell his signature scent of cologne and cigarettes, the only thing missing was the faint hint of leather from his old brown leather trench coat; add that and his scent was the same one she remembered from her teenage years. In all the years they had been apart, the smell of leather alone was enough to conjure up his image in her mind.

"That's Ororo's seat, you're supposed to be in there with the others." She said jerking her head towards the teachers' dinning area. Anna took a long drink from her glass, her food suddenly refusing to go down easy.

"Den it be Remy's seat tonight, 'cause I'm fillin' in for 'Ro. She had otha' plans t' tend to." He said diving in to his plate with gusto as if he were oblivious to the tension between them.

For the second time Anna mumbled under her breath, "Perfect."

Once again the Cajun heard her words as clearly as if she had spoken them at regular volume. "Y' know Rogue, 'ts not polite to mumble like dat. Didn' y' _maman_ ever teach y' no manners?" Remy made a noise along the lines of 'hmph', "Den again y' _maman_ never had much use f'r manners, so I s'ppose she didn'."

Anna clenched her fork in one fist until it bent a little, "Don' y' dare talk 'bout mah mama." She hissed while fixing him with a harsh glare.

Remy slapped his own fork down on the table with a clatter and turned his body towards Anna, "Why not? 'ts not like y' t'ink any better of her. Last I heard de _deux_ o' y' weren' on such good terms anymo'. What happened any way? Y' find anotha' way t' disappoin' her?"

There was a pain in her chest, right around where her heart was and there was a stinging sensation behind her eyes. Without knowing it Remy had opened up a wound Anna had been trying to heal for the past five years. He didn't know just how right he was when he mentioned disappointing her mama yet again. First with the baby, second by coming to the school instead of joining her in the field as an assassin, and then when she joined the X-men in their fight for peace between mutants and humans. No matter how many times the Professor or Logan, or any of the others really, tried to comfort her and convince her she had done nothing wrong Anna would always hear her mother's words. "You're a traitor to your own mother!"

With her throat tight with emotion, Anna whispered, "We ain't gonna talk 'bout this anymo'. The conversation is ovah." Yet again Remy had made her lose her appetite and Anna pushed her plate away, staring with glassy eyes out at the students.

Silence fell between them, and though Anna could feel each time Remy looked at her out the corner of his eyes he didn't say anything more. As the hands crept at a snails pace around the clock the crowd in the cafeteria began to thin out until there were just a handful left. Three students came out from the main kitchen, each with a plastic tub of hot soapy water and a rag and while they rinsed the empty tables off two others came out with a broom and began sweeping the floors. This was how the school worked, everyone helped out here, teachers and students alike. Teachers took turns watching over the students at meal times, serving food in the lines, and getting to enjoy a relaxed dinner with the rest of the teachers in their own private area. Students also took turns cleaning up the cafeteria after each meal and there were enough students that no single student felt as if they were working more often than the others.

"Look, Rogue, Remy sorry 'bout…" Remy began only to be stopped when Anna held up a gloved hand.

"Please, don't." she said softly. Anna stood, gathered her plate and retreated in to the kitchen to wash it. Once she was in the teacher's dining area she could breathe a little easier. Anna hated to throw away a perfectly good steak so she wrapped the plate in some clear wrap and put it in the refrigerator.

She felt a shift in the air and felt the presence of another person standing close by her. "My cooking not good enough for you anymore, darlin'?" Anna lifted her head and tried to smile at Logan, but all she managed was a twitch of the lips, "Sorry Logan, Ah jus' wasn' that hungry tonight. Ah'm sure someone else will eat it later."

"What's going on, Rogue?" he asked in a softer version of his gruff voice. It was always so easy to collect herself when the others were concerned, but with Logan it was such a contrast to what you would expect from someone like him that she usually ended up spilling her guts. This was one thing she couldn't tell him though because as far as everyone else knew Remy and Anna had never met before a couple of days ago.

Anna shook her head, "Just old hurts." Was all she offered as an explanation.

"You want to talk about it?" Logan asked, and Anna knew that if she said yes Logan would join her out on the grounds or go with her to Hank's bar and listen for so long as she needed him to. For whatever reason, when Anna had come to the institute Logan had looked out for her and he was even a little protective. Maybe it was something about their mutual shady pasts or the need they both felt at times to make up for wrong doings in their lives before the X-men that connected them.

"Naw, sugah, not tonight, maybe not evah." Anna said and when Logan nodded in acceptance Anna turned and walked away. On her way out the cafeteria Anna glanced back to the teachers' table, but Remy was no longer there.


End file.
